i wont let you go without a fight
by Romanogers95
Summary: (Sequel out now!) It started with a kiss and ended with... you will have to read to find out.. Romanogers :) (Please note there is swearing and some other references) A cute Romanogers fanfic with shocks and surprises! (i do not own any of the characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Starting the fan fiction again because the other one didn't go the way I wanted it to!**

Ever since the hydra take over Natasha knew there was something about him something that drove her crazy. When the helecarrier crashed and Steve fell…. She couldn't deal with it and refused to believe he was dead. So she went out looking for him, it was days' worth of searching when she finally found him lying there in the mud. Dry blood over his face, a shot wound in his stomach and back of his leg.

He was rushed to hospital but Natasha stayed with him refusing to leave his side, until a few days later when Sam forced her to go home to get some rest which just happened to be the day when he woke up and she missed it. However, she said to Sam that a week later when he was discharged she would take him home...

But when that day came she surprised herself when she drove to her apartment instead of his. Using the excuse that she would look after him until all his wounds had healed, which was fine with Steve.

"sorry there is only one bed but its fine I'll take the couch…" said Natasha graving a pillow and a nearby blanket on the first night at her place.

"No, Nat I can't kick you out of you own bed I'll go on the couch. He gave a weak smile and took the items she was holding.

"why don't we just sleep together it's not a crime we will both have our clothes on." She grinned.

It was settled they both got ready for bed and got in the kind-size together. It was awkward at first but they started talking and at some point dozed off on their separate sides of the bed.

Natasha woke up at about 2 in the morning from a nightmare and realized that Steve had pulled her closer to him and had his arm round her and his hand planted securely but softly over her stomach.

It oddly soothed her and she fell asleep again with her arm over his waist.

They stayed like this until morning.

"Who knew the famous Black Widow liked to cuddle." Steve Grined waking up from his slumber.

She woke to the sound of his voice.

"I must be going soft cap, that super soldier serum has caught onto me." She smirked back.

There was a short pause.

"it could always be like this…" Steve spoke softly

She thought for a second.

"I-I can't. They made me an assassin I kill people I would never deserve you." She began.

He looked down at her she looked like she was about to cry….

"your Captain America you save people before you eat breakfast in the morning I was brought up to kill people like you." A tear rolled down her soft cheek she moved her had to stop it but Steve got it before her. He brushed the tear away.

She looked up at him with her big emerald orbs.

He planted his lips onto hers making her sit up.

And to his excitement she kissed back. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and he moved his to her waist.

"you will be the death of me Rogers." She said taking a breath.

"no Nat… I'll be the one to save you." She grinned and kissed her again.

 **Sorry its short I just want to see what you think of the first chapter. Yay or Nay? :) please leave reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you like it so far**

 **(I do not own any of the characters)**

The following day was lazy. Steve was sprawled on the sofa with his sketch pad with Natasha reading a book with her legs draped over his lap. There was some 40's music in the back ground that Natasha had brought to please him.

She places the book down and ran her hand under his top gently running her fingers over the wounds on his stomach that has almost healed. (thanks to the super soldier serum.)

"Almost healed now Rogers..." she said with a grin

He chuckled

"Is that a polite way to tell me to get out of your apartment?" he replied

She smirked

"no... you can stay as long as you want…... As long as you have a bath! Jeez Cap how long has it been since you last showered?" she said holding her nose playfully.

"yeah… how about you join me?" he asked.

"Aren't we supposed to be married first?" she said with a Smirk.

He smirked and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bath room.

 **1 hour later**

"Well cap you certainly know how to impress a women." She teased

They had come out of the bath room and were now cuddling in the bed.

"Nat look, I don't want to move to quickly but I would just like to say, I have always loved you ever since the day we met on the helecarrier on the 14th of December. Your beautiful on the inside and out the reason I said no to all your date suggestions is because I love you and I couldn't bare not being with you and the way you beat and scare the crap out of those people you come to meet and don't like really turns me on. You can say you don't feel the same way and I won't mind I'll wait and I'll always be here for you, I'll always be the one to catch you when you fall, ill piece you back together when you fall apart ill protect you from your nightmares and I'll hold you close when you need it the most. I love you Nat and I'll never stop saying it." Steve spoke softly.

Nat pleased a kiss onto Steve's lips.

"I don't know what to say. I never knew you felt this way, but I know I did if I never met you I don't know what I would have done. At least I can say that you are my property now Rogers." She said kissing him again.

 **2 months later Nat and Steve are in the bath together again (limited clothing)**

The door to the bathroom opens.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Tony's voice appeared

"What the Sh*t Tony!" Nat shouted.

"sorry miss romanoff but you love birds need to assemble at the tower." Tont stated

The pair sighed

"wait! Does this mean Captain virgin isn't a virgin anymore?" tony Said with an excited look on his face.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other then to the floor.

Tony's face lit up even more. He took his phone out his pocket and started calling someone and walked out the room.

"Katniss guess who got laid…" Tony said walking out the bath room.

 **3 hours later the 3 avengers arrived back at the tower**

"so... do you guys want a floor to share or…" Started Tony.

Natasha took the advantage of the current situation to make Steve blush.

"oh yeah... Cap loves the time we spend together at night."

Steve turned bright red.

"okay, Red that was a little more information than I needed to know and thanks for making me clear out all my captain virginity jokes." The genius said sarcastically.

"yeah we are way past that." Said the spy planting a soft kiss to a still blushing steve.

"EWWW! GET A ROOM! Tony shouted from the front seat.

"we don't need one, we have a whole floor…"

 **Glad to see people like this I can only post 1 every week maybe 2. Love the reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. And for those of you who gave me advice to make my story even better thank you! I will take it all into consideration. :)**

Walking out of the elevator and on to the common room, Clint rushed over and gave Natasha a brotherly hug.

"I thought you were on a 6-week mission!" She questioned Clint.

"I was but I couldn't stay when I heard my favourite 95-year-old super soldier got a girlfriend!" he replied giving Steve a manly hug.

"firstly Barton, I'm the only 95-year-old super soldier you know and secondly, did tony tell you who she is?" Asked Steve smirking a little.

He gave a small glance over at Natasha who was talking to Pepper but no one noticed.

"no he wouldn't tell me says it's better for you to tell me…" he sighed and looked over at Tony who was currently having a hangman battle with JARVIS on the digital kitchen counter.

Steve looked again at Natasha then grinned.

"you know what Clint? I want you to try and guess who it is. If you guess right, you and Tony get to say whatever you want to me and call me whatever you want for a whole week without me dangling you over the balcony." He smirked knowing how unlikely it was that he would guess right.

"you have 1 week and you can't get Tony to tell you who she is. I will be getting JARVIS to keep an eye on you." He continued.

"I can confirm that for you Captain rogers." The software replied.

"Alright deal!"

The next few days was spent with Clint guessing.

Day 1 in the kitchen: "is it that shield agent who has the blonde hair, faked being a nurse, was secretly working for Fury and had the broken washing machine?" he asked.

"Nope!" he said getting a fizzy drink out the fridge.

Day 2 in the elevator: "what about Chloe from my Zumba class?"

"wait you do Zumba?"

"yeah, it's like, the best thing EVER! I tried to get Nat to come but she wouldn't..." the hawk said.

"I don't even know someone called Chloe…" Steve said walking out the elevator.

Day 3: Steve casually wandered into the common space where Clint was sat on the sofa reading:

"What about my little sis?" she asked not without up from his book.

Steve stopped in his tracks

"Ermm… Clint? you don't have a Sister..." The captain replied.

"oh sorry I wasn't clear." He said getting up.

"Oh, you know? Natasha? The famous Black widow, Romanoff… ring any bells?" he continued with a smirk on his face.

"JARVIS! TELL TONY HE IS VERY SLIGHTLY, DEAD!"

"Captain Rogers it wasn't Tony who told him, it was Miss Romanoff." He replied.

Suddenly a grinning Natasha appeared in the doorway.

"Now Rogers, there are two reasons I told him, the first being I'm sick of not being able to be seen with you outside our floor and the second being I just wanted to see what insults they could come up with in a few days." She grinned.

He chuckled.

Suddenly a loud booming voice came over the intercom.

"SO CAPTAIN HOW WAS YOUR FONDUE WITH RED OVER THERE?!" boomed Tony's voice.

"STARK IM NOT ANSWERING THAT!" Shouted Steve.

Natasha disappeared from the doorway.

"BUT CAPTAIN, WE WON THE BET…. AHHHH… NO PLEASE! IM SORRY! OWWWWWW.. WHAT THE… NO, NO NOT THE RED ONE! PLEASE RIP THE BLUE ONE JUST PLEASE DON'T RIP UP RUBY ROCKIN!" screamed Stark through the intercom.

Steve and Clint looked at each other.

"HEY GUYS SORRY ABOUT THE RACKET" Natasha spoke through the intercom as sounds of crying could be heard in the back ground obviously from Tony.

"Nat what did you do?" Clint asked with an amused grin on his face.

"YOU KNOW THAT RED SUIT HE LOVES AND WONT STOP WEARING? YEAH WELL, LETS JUST SAY ITS GONE FROM LOVED TO SHOVED. BECAUSE UNLESS HE HAS AN EMERGANCY SEWING MACHINE ON HAND HE CAN SAY GOODBYE TO RED SUITS AT RED CARPETS! She said.

And for next few days Tony wouldn't look Natasha in the eye…

 **Thanks again for the reviews! I know where I want to take this story and it is so far going the way I planned the next few Chapters will get interesting I promise! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the amazing and sweet reviews! I love reading them. I think I'm going to post more regularly because you love it so much!**

"Romeo and Juliet come here!" Stark demanded though he was still careful with what he says to Natasha after last week's little incident.

"What is it now Stark." Asked Steve from the couch.

The pair hadn't moved an inch since the billionaire walked in the room.

"I Was just wondering what you think the theme should be for Katniss's birthday party next week. What do you reckon, Hunger Games or Robin Hood?" The genius asked pulling two amazingly detailed posters from behind his back.

The couple took a poster each to see dress themes, food themes, firework displays (with themes), present themes, decoration themes, and more themes.

"I think robin hood considering you threw him a Hunger games party for the past 3 years in a row not counting the time he was on a mission and you threw him a party anyway without him here." Said Natasha handing the poster back to Tony.

He shrugged.

"Yeah definitely Robin hood. But quick question Tony." Started Steve.

"Shot." said Stark who was scribbling down more notes.

"when did you find the time to make these?" he asked picking up the other poster.

"Well done Rogers! You've got yourself a life story now." Smirked Natasha

"well Captain, while Brucey and I were Brainstorming ideas for new weapons it suddenly accured to me that on Friday its Clint's Birthday this was the time that I was working on a new type of arrow for him which will probably be his birthday present by the way, any who I told Brucey and he said that maybe I should ask what Clint wants to do for his party he suggested maybe a couple of drinks just us and his family. Of course I laughed in his face and grabbed two nearby pieces of paper and got to work. That is also why in the corner of each poster it says- 'Stark Expo' but he doesn't know about the party so don't tell him." Explained the billionaire.

"Stark you are aware that Clint hides in his booby-trapped vents and probably knew about this party before you did." Said Natasha.

Tony thought for a moment.

"BARTON AT LEAST LOOK SURPRISED WHEN YOU COME TO THE PARTY!" tony bellowed out before walking to the elevator.

He couple sighed.

 **Friday 10:09 (party has begun)**

The party is currently going the exact way that Natasha had Pictured.

Tony, Clint and Thor were drunk on Asgardian mead and started hugging Nick Fury for no reason other than to Piss him off.

Bruce was sat in the corner questioning his entire existence after Tony asked him if he was a woman dressed as a Scientist.

Maria was trying to stop Fury from seriously injuring Tony, Clint and Thor who had now made a dart board with Nick's Face on it.

Pepper was now hugging Bruce and telling him about all of Tony's little out Bursts.

But there was one sight she never thought she would see.

Steve was making a very tired looking Lila and Cooper hot chocolates.

"More whipped Cream uncle Steve!" shouted Cooper.

"Me too please!" said Lila.

"okay kids. I'm going to be a naughty captain America! Open your mouths and tilt your head back!" Ordered the captain.

The children did what they were told.

Steve then squirted a small amount of whipped cream into each child's mouth.

After they thanked Steve the children excitedly ran off to carry on watching their Disney movie.

"wow Cap you are a naughty boy I'll have to punish you. Meet me on our floor in 5 minutes." Natasha grinned before walking off.

Tony appeared next to Steve

"you lucky little Shit." Stark Chuckled.

Steve grinned proudly.

"Better hurry cap! You only have 4 minutes and 32 seconds left and I heard the lift is broken." He smirked before walking off to Clint who was now prancing around the place in Thor's cape while he chased him.

Steve kissed Natasha Hungrily un-zipping the back of her dress and sliding his fingers along all her curves.

Natasha ripped off Steve's Shirt forcing herself to stop and take a short breath before kissing him again eagerly.

 **1 hour later**

Natasha was fast asleep resting her head on Steve's chest.

Steve was awake and couldn't take his eyes off her. He played with a strand of her hair as he felt her warm soft Breath on his skin.

"What did I do to deserve you? I guess I must have done something right." He whispered, breathing in her sweet scent.

"I love you too. My captain" Natasha Mumbled before falling back to sleep.

They slept Soundly until morning.

"SO HOW ARE YOU GUYS FEELING BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE FUCKING SHIT!" Tony's voice boomed through the intercom waking the sleeping Pair up.

Steve immediately sat up covering a naked Natasha in the duvet.

"Stark?!" Steve looked around.

"Captain Rogers I wish to inform you that Mr. Stark has been watching the footage caught on the cameras from last night in your room." JARVIS informed them.

"Just tell him what I told you to say!" Natasha Mumbled from under the Duvet.

"What did you tell him to say?" asked Steve pulling Natasha out from the bundle of Blankets.

"Miss Romanoff told me to inform Mr stark that- 'His red female friend is furious with him and that she will hunt him down when he least aspects it in his sleep to be severely Punished!'" JARVIS said.

Steve smirked while Natasha hid a devilish grin.

Steve pulled Natasha in for a morning kiss.

"Do you want a repeat of last night?" Steve asked.

"If you do captain, you will have to catch me!" Natasha Laughed and Ran into the bathroom with Steve following.

He pushed her up against the wall lucky for him she was already naked..

 **Okay this chapter is savage I never actually thought I could write something like this but there we go! Hope you all like this chapter. This story will get more interesting I promise. Thank you for all your amazing, awesome, brilliant reviews I love them! I will be posting more often! Keep the reviews coming C:**


	5. Chapter 5

1 month later

"I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" Stark shouted Walking with Pepper into the common room where all the avengers were arguing about a Pizza that had Clint burnt.

They all looked up and turned to see the man.

"pepper and I are getting married!" he beamed.

Pepper grinned from behind tony while silence struck the room.

"Wait you're Serious?" Clint asked.

Tony Nodded.

Suddenly cheers we heard. The men all congratulated tony while Natasha gave Pepper a hug and started talking wedding Plans which she would no doubt be a part of.

Of course Tony was going all out with the wedding. He booked a luxurious holiday home in Ibiza the wedding was to take place and a church down the road from the avenger's tower, he said that Pepper could buy whatever dress she wanted and the theme was light purple and white.

There were 4 months' worth of planning but the big day finally rolled around.

Maria, Wanda and Nat were helping Pepper get ready and with only an hour to go the boys were nowhere near done.

"Dude you have an hour and you're not even out of bed yet!" Clint yelled waking Tony up and dragging him out of bed by his ankles.

"5 more minutes!" Tony demanded grabbing his pillow.

"TONY! YOU CAN'T BE LATE FOR YOUR OWN WEDDING!" Steve shouted.

And with that Tony jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom because he was not going to get into trouble with the Captain's Girlfriend... Again...

The wedding went smoothly which may have been because Natasha was shooting Tony evil death glares through the whole of it.

As for the after party…

"hi um, can I talk to you for a minute?" Natasha asked Pepper and Maria

"Sure Nat." they replied.

Natasha dragged them off to the ladies Bathroom.

"Okay I know it sounds stupid because I physically can't but… I think…. I think I might be pregnant." Natasha started.

"Why do you think you might be Pregnant?" Pepper asked getting a bit excited at the thought of a baby avenger running around the tower.

"well, for the past few days I have been throwing up a lot, my period is non-existent, my boobs hurt and I guess I've just got this feeling in my gut." She continued.

Maria looked at her for a moment before going to the near first aid kid and taking out a pregnancy test.

"its 99.9% accurate." Maria gave the test to Natasha.

She sighed and went into the nearest cubicle.

10 minutes later they were waiting for the result.

"Can you look at it? I'm nervous." She asked Pepper.

"Sure!"

She picked up the test and stared at it until the word appeared the word that would change everything.

There was a short silence…

"Congratulations, mama!" Pepper smiled.

"What?" the spy asked thinking she had miss heard.

She gave Natasha the test and there it was. The thing she thought she never thought she would see.

 _Pregnant_

 **Hi all sorry it's a short chapter I just wanted to write this. Please leave reviews tell me what you think about Natasha's little surprise. C:**


	6. Chapter 6

She couldn't sleep. no matter how hard she tried.

Every time she closed her eyes, haunting memories came back to her. They still gave her nightmares Steve would usually comfort her when the nightmares flooded her mind. But he wasn't there, he was on a 2-day mission.

She hadn't told him. They had never talked about having kids because she couldn't conceive. Or at least she thought she couldn't. Maybe the red room hadn't sterilised her… thoughts over loaded her head. So she went to one person who might know the answers to all her questions. Bruce…

"Sure I'll take a look." He said when she asked him about how she could be pregnant.

He ran a blood test and studied the results.

"Nat, there is some of Steve's Super Soldier Serum in you. This suggests that whatever birth control you used would have been no match for the serum. Steve healed the damage don't by the red room." He said.

She stared into space not believing what she had just heard.

"Nat, I know how you must be feeling, but there are options if you want to abort... I mean only if you want to." The doctor continued.

"NO! I can't kill it. I kill people every day but this. This one hasn't done anything wrong. Those people have." She shouted but made she sure only Bruce could hear her.

"Okay that's your choice but you need to know there are a lot of people out there who will want a baby with the super soldier serum gene." She spoke softly sensing Natasha's anger.

"I know the world is a risky place, but the safest hands are still our own. Bruce we are the avengers! If we can't protect this baby, then who can?" she replied.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Bruce whispered.

"Its fine Bruce. Just don't tell anyone. Especially Tony." She said sliding off the chair and walking out the room.

Now the hard part, she had to tell Steve. Well, his birthday was in a few days.

 **2 days later- Steve's birthday.**

"Open it!" Natasha Demanded.

"Okay, okay!" he replied.

He untied the ribbon and carefully slid the small box out the pink and blue wrapping paper.

He opened the lid to reveal a positive pregnancy test.

Natasha bit her lip nervously as she tried to search for a facial expression.

A smirk escaped his lips.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he looked at Natasha with his shining big blue eyes and a massive grin on his face from ear to ear.

She smiled.

Steve leaned in and kissed her bringing her onto his lap.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this. I love you so much! But can we not tell anyone about it yet? only Bruce, pepper and Maria know." She explained planting another kiss on his lips.

"Of course." He replied kissing her again.

"NAT! when were you going to tell me I'm going to be an uncle?!" Clint demanded walking into their room.

"Clint? How did you find out?" she questioned him.

"well, (he sighed) Maria told most the shield agents, Bruce told Betty, Betty told Bobbi, Pepper told Laura, Laura told me, I told…." He was interrupted.

"LADY NATASHA I MUST CONGRATULATE YOU ON YOUR BLESSING! I HAVE TOLD MY FATHER TO THROW A CELEBRATION PARTY ON ASGUARD EVEN THOUGH YOU ARE NOT PRESENT WITH THEM!" Thor's voice boomed from down the corridor.

"Okay Clint! Who doesn't know?!" she demanded.

He thought for a second.

"Well I told pepper not to tell Tony so he doesn't know…" he replied.

Clint left when Laura rang demanding to know if the baby rumours were indeed true.

"Can we do this?! Can we raise a child when I'm not even supposed to have one?" she asked Steve.

She looked up at him with her big emerald Green orbs.

"We can do anything Nat, I'm with you every step of the way." Steve replied.

There was a short pause before Steve got off the bed and down on one knee.

"Natasha Romanoff will you do me the honour of becoming my Beautiful wife?" Steve asked nervously.

She gasped.

"Oh captain you don't even have to ask!" Natasha replied kissing him eagerly on the lips.

"I love you for all of eternity!"

 **Thank you for all the reviews! I am on holiday for two weeks so I might post more. What do you think? C:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while.**

Of course she said yes.

Why wouldn't she?

Word got around the tower fast Tony knew about the marriage but not about the baby…

It became a little game between all the avengers called 'How long will it take Tony to realise Nat is pregnant?' they all made their guesses. Tony thought there was something going on but he knew that everyone had their secrets.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Natasha asked Steve while laying on their bed after a mission.

Steve looked up at her.

"I don't really mind ill love our little pumpkin whatever gender but I guess I have always wanted a little girl. I just love the idea of protecting her from the world." Steve said placing his hand on Natasha's stomach.

"That's cute you want a girl." Natasha smiled.

"I know its early but, do you have any names you like?" Steve Asked.

"I haven't really given it much thought. It doesn't feel real yet, I can't believe there is a smaller human being in here." Replied Natasha placing her hand over Steve's.

Steve sighed.

"What about James? If it's a boy…" Steve asked.

There was a short silence.

"He nearly killed you, he shot me twice." Natasha spoke looking at Steve.

"He's my best friend Nat. The winter soldier, that wasn't him. They brain washed him but he saved me." Replied Steve.

"But you want to name our child after him? All those Deaths. I know it wasn't him and I have probably killed just as many people than him but Hydra have taken his mind he can't remember you there is nothing left of the Bucky that you used to know. He saved you because he couldn't remember, you claimed to once be his best friend he saved you because he doesn't remember if you were." Natasha Said now standing up.

"But…" Steve began.

"Steve we don't even know if he is alive!" she moved towards the door.

"Nat…?" Steve spoke.

"I know you and Sam have been looking for him. But have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to be found?" And with that last comment Natasha left the room.

The next day…

Steve figured that Natasha needed some space that night but in the morning when he looked for her she couldn't find her.

"Clint have you seen Nat?" Steve asked Clint who was sat on the couch in the common room.

"Yeah, Last night she took the quin jet and flew to my place. She said she needed to talk to Laura." Clint replied.

Steve sighed and looked outside.

"I'd give her some space if I were you, she told me everything. Steve, her hormones are through the roof she won't take anything the right way, Laura was like this. Just give her some space and she will come back when she is ready. Don't you know anything about pregnancy?" Clint Continued.

"Well pregnancy was a lot different when I was a kid…" Steve left the room.

He spent the rest of the day on Clint's laptop researching Pregnancy.

 **Hi sorry I haven't posted in a while. Family stuff :(** **Please leave reviews love reading them I love knowing that you're enjoying the fanfic! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Clint knocks on the guest room door on his farm.

"Nat? can I come in?" he asked slowly turning the door knob.

"Um, yeah Clint come in." Natasha replied.

Clint walked in and sat on the bed next to Natasha. He put him arm around her and she leaned into his shoulder.

"Tasha I know you don't want to, but we need to talk about Steve." Clint calmly said.

Natasha sighed.

"He wants to name our child after someone who tried to kill us both and Sam." Natasha spoke.

There was a short pause.

"You know before you told him you were pregnant he came to me and sat me and Nick down with a Coffee and asked for our blessing to marry you. He knows I'm like your Brother and Fury has been like a father to you. He told us how much he loved you and that he would never let anything hurt you. Nat I could see it in his eyes it's like you have him under your spell. I'm not exactly a love expert but look at me, I've done pretty well." Clint told Nat.

"Thanks Clint I never knew he did that." She smiled.

Natasha got up and put on her coat.

"You going to get him back?" Asked her Brother like best friend.

"yep. But do me a favour don't make Laura have to call me to try and lure you down off the roof again." She said grabbing the keys of the desk to the Quin jet.

"Geez you try and be peter pan 3 times and you get this." Laughed Clint.

"Stay safe Nat." Clint continued Kissing Natasha on the cheek.

"I always am Bro…." She replied before walking out the room with her stuff.

Back at the tower…

Stepping out of the Jet Steve Ran to here and picked her up in his strong arms and twirled her around.

"Nat! I'm so sorry from now on we will both have a say…." Steve started.

Natasha Kissed him to shut him up.

"No Steve I'm the one who should be sorry. I started I just can't control my emotions at the moment and these Fucking mood swings." Natasha began.

"Natasha if you don't want to name our little pumpkin after Bucky I fully understand that." Said Steve.

"Steve, it's been a rough few years with all of the Avenger stuff this is our first chance of happiness can we not fight over it? We don't even know if pumpkin will be a boy or girl yet. And we have only known we are even having a baby for a few days we'll pick a name when the time is right." Natasha continued putting her arm round Steve.

He picked her up Bridal style and carried her inside.

The next morning in the shower…

Natasha looked into the mirror at her stomach.

No one would notice she was Pregnant but to her, she could see the difference.

Steve walked into the bathroom when she was naked and looking in the mirror at her stomach.

He wrapped his strong arms around her small frame and placed his soft hands on her tummy.

"you can't see anything if that's what you're worried about. Other than the morning sickness you would never know. I think we have dodged Tony's mini Avenger jokes for a few more weeks at least." Steve whispered.

Natasha had already been sick 3 times that morning.

She smiled.

"This is our future…" Natasha whispered back.

"Steve what if when pumpkin is born and we ae on a mission what if something happens… What if it's orphaned…" Natasha continued not whispering anymore.

"Nat, nothing will happen. We have made it this far and pumpkin would never be alone with all its Uncles." Steve hushed her worries.

 **Sorry for the low supply of chapters. Where have all your reviews gone? How do I know you are enjoying the fanfic if I don't know what you think? BTW I have decided in the gender witch you will have to keep reading to finding out, but names for both genders are welcome. There may be a big surprise in the next few chapters. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Natasha you are not going!" Steve demanded trying to push Natasha back into bed.

"Steve, it's a mission and not a dangerous one! And tony is going. It's just to a house party to get some information out of some guy, and if things start to go in the other direction I'll call Tony to come and pick me up. No big deal." Natasha argued.

"Nat, I'm worried. This guy's father is bad news he could be just like him." Steve protested.

"But you don't need to be worried I have come out of every other mission alive haven't I." Said Natasha giving Steve a soft kiss.

4 hours later...

"Yes Tony I get it can I go in now?" Asked Natasha trying to put an end to Tony's rant.

"Okay fine, but if there are any problems our intercoms are connected so just give me a shout." Tony said unlocking the car doors so that Natasha could get out the car.

Natasha walked into the massive mansion. She was looking for the son of Baron Zemo, it was thought that he was working with hydra to plant some bombs in New York city, demolishing SHIELD headquarters and the surrounding area.

"Okay so the guy's name is Hugh he is wearing a Dark navy blue suit with a black bow tie he has many security guards around him but some level 5 agents are there luring them away." Said Tony through the intercom.

Natasha looked around the room and saw Hugh Zemo sat in the corner with a drink in his hand with no guards this was her chance. She slowly walked towards him not wanting to bring attention to herself.

"Hugh Zemo isn't it? I've heard a lot about you." Natasha asked looking around the room once more.

He chuckled.

"Are they good things?" he asked inviting her to take a seat next to him.

"They are from what I've heard, but they wouldn't tell me everything, its apparently top secret I have some ideas as to what it could be, but I think my imagination may be getting the better of me." Natasha replied.

He laughed and offered her a beer which she accepted.

They talked for half an hour before they decided to take a walk in the garden.

"it truly is an amazing house though Hugh." Said Natasha.

"I must give you a tour sometime then Ms Romanoff and maybe my dad's old pal Steve Rogers could come too." Said Zemo.

Natasha stopped in her tracks.

"Do you really think I am that Stupid Ms Romanoff? or should I Say Soon to be Mrs Rogers? Congratulations by the way." Hugh continued.

"Stark are you getting this?" Natasha whispered into her com.

"yes in going to get you out of there as soon as I can because I don't want to stay around to find out what he does next." Replied Tony.

"My dear Natasha, your friend won't be able to save you, did you really think that I would let all these people into my home and not have a security team checking all the texts and calls leaving this building?" Hugh asked.

Seconds later Zemo pulled out a gun.

But Natasha could easily fight her way out of this. She kicked the gun out of his hands, pushed him onto his knees and twisted his arms round his back.

"All under control Stark I have got Zemo but we are going to have to interrogate him back at Shield to get what we nee…" Suddenly a bullet came out of nowhere implanting itself in Natasha's far left part of her stomach. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Tony heard a gun fire.

"Natasha? Red, are you okay?" Said tony through the intercom.

no answer.

The last thing she saw was Tony in the iron man suit killing all the guards charging at him.

After defeating all the guards, Tony picked up Natasha and got on the phone to Bruce.

"A normal Bullet wouldn't knock her out losing blood would. There has to be something in this." Tony said to Bruce.

"Get her back here you are under strict orders from Steve to not let anything happen to her so you better hope this is just a normal bullet and the fall to the floor knocked her out." Said Bruce hanging up.

Tony arrived at the tower where Clint grabbed Natasha out of his iron hands and started running to Bruce's lab.

He placed her on a bed that Bruce had gotten ready for her arrival before Tony (no suit) came rushing in with Helen Cho.

Helen started examining the wound.

"Bruce did you tell Steve?" Tony asked grabbing some fluids from the draw.

"No I thought it would be best that you tell him so I don't get killed and so that I can see what he does to you." Replied Bruce.

"well, You're going to see what I do to you!" Said Clint Slamming Tony against the wall and giving him a hard punch in the face.

"Clint stop you need to be here for Natasha and no beat Tony to a pulp." Snarled Bruce.

"Right, I think there is a poison in the bullet but before we take action is there any medical conditions I should know about or allergies?" Asked Helen.

Everyone in the room looked at Clint.

"well, She's pregnant if that helps." Clint admitted.

"SHE'S WHAT?" Screamed Tony.

"Okay, I have to find a cure before the poison takes over her body." Said Dr Cho.

"NO, NO CAN WE JUST GO BACK A STEP AND GO INTO DEATAIL OF WHEN THE PREGNANCY THINGY HAPPENED?" Shouted Tony.

"She also has some sort of serum in her that the red room gave her." Clint continued.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA IM STILL CAUGHT UP ON THE BABY THING AND YOU ARE NOW MEANING TO TELL ME THAT SHE IS MORE LIKE CAPSICLE THAN I THOUGHT?" Yelled Tony (Again)

"That could be why the bullet wound is already trying to heal itself." Said Helen.

"ARE THERE ANY OTHER BOMB SHELLS YOU WANT TO DROP ON US CLINT?" Bellowed Tony

"Do you know how far along she is Clint?" Asked Dr Banner.

"I don't know for sure Steve would Know more but she told me about 3 weeks ago." Clint confessed.

"YOU HAVE KNOWN FOR 3 WEEKS AND YOU HAVENT FUCKING TOLD ME?" Tony shrieked.

At that moment Steve burst through the door.

"STEVE, WE ARE GOING TO NEED TO HAVE WORDS ABOUT SOME THINGS!" Screamed Tony.

"yes we are! The fact that you let something happen to her when you promised you would be on standby if she needed you to be." Growled Steve.

"Is she okay?" Steve continued taking hold of Natasha's hand.

"She is stable for now. We managed to stop the wound from bleeding and we found the poisons antidote, and your babies are fine from what we can tell." Said Helen.

"Babies?" Asked Steve.

"Yes, did you not know you are having twins Mr Rogers?" Said Dr Cho

The room fell silent.

"Okay can we just have one surprise a day from now on?" Tony asked.

Steve stood there in shock.

 **Hi all. I thought I would do a big chapter to make up for all the ones I have missed. Please do drop in baby names below as suggestions are appreciated if I pick a name that you said I will give you a little shout out. Love the reviews! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

Tony retreated to his room to recover from all the big news even though he still came to check on Steve and Nat every hour or so to see if anything had changed in their lives since the last time he say them. Meanwhile in the recovery ward Steve and Natasha were still in shock, they were lucky to get one baby let alone two.

They hadn't spoken much about the twins since they found out.

Nick fury walked into the room in his usual dark clothes.

"Agent Romanoff, Steve rogers the other Avengers are currently on a plane on their way to separate locations. Sadly, Hugh Zemo survived the mission that havened a week ago and is planning to attack. He wants Steve's serum and there is fear that as you two are 'together' Natasha you may have traces of it, so we are sending you off the grid. You can go together and Natasha had got a clean bill of health there is a private Jet taking off across town in 3 hours you will be sent to a mystery location until further notice." Said Nick turning towards the elevator.

"Nick…." Fury turned around to face them again. "How long?" Asked Natasha.

Nick sighed.

"I don't know for sure but I'm guessing around 6-7 Months." Replied Fury before walking out the ward.

Natasha raised her eyebrows.

The pair looked at each other and Steve took Natasha's Hand.

"It will be okay." Steve assured Natasha even though he was uncertain himself.

2 days later they were in their 'mystery' location they figured it out almost instantly they were in Britain.

When they got off the place they immediately found a little 2-bedroom flat in a small town they then went out and bought all the furniture they would need for their stay.

Lying in bed on the first night that they were there, Natasha couldn't sleep. She felt like she was in another world so far away from the people she loved (except from Steve). So she picked up her phone and sent Clint an Email to his secret account.

 _Hey Bro,_

 _What do you think of this whole moving thing? We are in the UK which means Steve isn't a captain here! Apparently Zemo is after Steve's Serum and it may have passed on to me. Not to mention if one of these little munchkins have it. Hope Laura and the kids are okay as I figured that where you are. Send my love. Xx -Nat_

A reply popped up almost instantly.

 _Hiya,_

 _At least you know where you are. I'm not allowed to go home because if anyone finds me it could put my family in danger which I wouldn't risk. You're so far away! But I don't even know if I'm still in America and I have no clue where the others are though Thor is probably in Asgard and the science Bros are probably together. Hope you're okay, the next time I see you may have multiplied. Xx -Clint_

Natasha smiled at the Email, turned he phone off and snuggled into Steve realising that their Family was about to get bigger.

 **I soo busy with exams at the moment so sorry if I don't post often love all the name suggestions though I already have a few favourites. Love reviews. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

The next few weeks were getting better. They found aa little doctor's surgery down the road from their apartment and got Natasha booked in for her scans. They didn't need to worry about finding a job and earning money, because Fury send weekly checks. Natasha emailed Clint again after her 20-week scan.

 _Hey,_

 _Scan went well. Pumpkin and munchkin are doing well (that's their temporary names) have you found out where you are yet? Send me a picture maybe I can help. Xx -Nat_

(She also attached the scan picture onto the email)

A reply the popped up with an attachment of buildings and snow.

 _Hi,_

 _Wow the twins are getting big. I still don't have a clue where I am though, it's getting lonely here no one speaks English. When I walk down the street everyone says 'Здравствуйте!' whatever that means. I asked someone who speaks a bit of English how to spell it. Got any ideas as to where I am? Because I'm hopeless at Geography. Hope you and Steve are doing okay. Xx -Clint_

Natasha didn't know how Clint could be so stupid she replied as soon as the message popped up.

 _Really Clint?_

 _That means Hello in Russian! You're at 'Biysk' in Russia bird brain. I can't believe you didn't recognise that from when I speak Russian which is like every day. Clint go to the store and buy a Russian Dictionary and a Brain. Geez sometimes I wonder how you're still alive! Xx -Natasha_

Clint laughed when the message came up.

 _Oh yeah thanks Nat. my head has been all over the place since I got here, Fury can be a right bitch sometimes just don't tell him I said that. We could visit each other at some point. Xx -Your bird brain of a brother._

Natasha replied a few hours later.

 _Hey again! sorry it took so long to reply, Steve got his head stuck in the lamp he was trying to put up. I like your idea; I mean it wouldn't be a crime if you came here if we're safe here you are too. Xx -Nat_

(Natasha attached a plane ticket)

Two days later there was a knock at Their door.

Natasha opened it to see Clint with a large map in his hand.

"Excuse me Ma'am but to you know where a super soldier and a master assassin are hiding?" Asked Clint sarcastically not looking up from the map.

"Clint! You came!" Said Natasha pulling him into a hug.

"That's doubled in size since the last time a saw you." Said Clint pointing to Natasha's Stomach.

Steve appeared at the doorway.

"yeah Clint not helping. I don't need someone to tell me I look fat when I can see it." She smirked putting an arm around Steve's waist.

Clint brought the apartment above them and was staying there until Fury need them again.

A few days later a letter came through the door on the envelope it read.

To

Natalia Romanov

Strictly private

Read in secret

This was odd as they hadn't got any post before, the letter told her to meet her down the local café alone as soon as possible. But Natasha recognized the writing straight away.

She went down to the café as the letter had said and sat in the arm chair by the window before a familiar face walked in...

"James. Or is it Bucky they call you now?" She asked to the man.

 **Hi everyone! hope you like this chapter thank you for all those lovely reviews keep them coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky sat down in the seat opposite her.

"Looks like Steve has been getting lucky then..." Bucky laughed glancing at her Stomach.

Natasha let out a smirk.

"He's been looking for you. He wants to know you're okay." Said Nat.

"And I am fine, but I'm not the Bucky he used to know. There is still part of the winter soldier in me, I would never put his Family and friends at risk of me having an 'outburst' that's why I wont let them find me." The Assassin replied.

Natasha sighed realising that he was right.

"if I even just popped around to say hello, he wouldn't let me leave which is why you can't say anything about me being here to him. He would never trust you again."

There was a short silence.

"Why are you really here James?" Natasha said taking a sip of her coffee.

He paused for a moment.

"Zemo knows about the twins. Someone at SHIELD is also working for hydra and told him, he is not going to stop until he gets those babies'. Fury thought sending all the avengers apart would keep them safer but if anything it puts you in more danger, If Steve or Clint leave the house and you're on your own and he is there, you have no chance Nat. you need to go back to the tower where they can protect you more."

Natasha let out a grin.

"You really think fury is going to let us just walk straight back into the tower? And how did you know Clint was here anyway?" Asked the spy.

"I was talking to him when he was in Russia, he also gave me your location but he had to interrogate me first just to make sure I wasn't going to kill you."

She smiled at Clint's actions.

"He won't be there when you get back he is on his way to America to try and convince Fury to let you come back if he succeeds great if he doesn't you'll go back anyway." Said Bucky.

"Hydra won't be happy that you know my location and didn't tell them, but thanks for looking out for us." She said.

"Its fine, really. I better be going before Zemo get suspicious of where I am." He said as he got up to leave.

Natasha stood.

"Come and see us, when the twins are born you will always be welcome. The is still some good left in you Bucky I can see it." She said a gave him a soft kiss in his cheek.

He nodded and walked out the door.

Clint wasn't there when she got back, all that was left to do was sit and wait.

 **Hi guys, Civil war was awesome no spoilers though. As it's a bank holiday weekend there will be a chapter every day until Monday. Leave reviews. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi all, this chapter is from Zemo's point of view hope you enjoy!**

"TRACK THEIR LAST KNOW LOCATION!" He ordered one of his agents pushing him over to the computer...

Bucky slowly walked into the room.

"Any luck finding her?" Zemo asked.

"No sir, not yet." He replied.

"We need those children with her genes and Steve's serum we can turn them into killing machines they will wipe out the avengers and the whole of SHIELD they will kill their parents in the most painful way they know of. The world will live in fear of them, not knowing where they are or when they will strike. WE WILL END SHIELD FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL." Zemo shouted.

Cheers were heard from the agents around them.

A lump raised in Bucky's throat he wanted to say something but he knew that he would blow his cover if he did.

"AGENT BARNES IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!" Zemo demanded sensing his fear.

There was a long silence.

"I will track the other avengers and see if they know where she is." He spat.

"okay. BUT IF YOU DISOBEY ME BARNES AND YOU ARE INFACT HELPING THE AVENGERS, I WILL KILL THEM ONE AT A TIME AND PAINFULLY EVERY SINGLE ONE THEN WHEN THEY ARE OLD ENOUGH THEIR OFFSPRING WILL END YOU TOO." Zemo snapped.

There was another short silence.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not working for them… isn't it boss." Bucky said before walking out the room.

He knew he had done wrong in his life but it was time to change that, he will fight for good this time, and not for bad.

 **Short I know but I think you needed to get a feel for what Zemo is planning to do with the twins, if he does get his hands on them. Please leave reviews, I love them! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

2 days later Natasha got an Email from Clint.

 _Hey Nat,_

 _So, Fury said no. However, Thor and Tony have tied him to his chair and won't let him go until he says yes. We are still waiting though. Bruce it at the tower and says it's okay for you and Steve to come back. Wanda showed up, she says she can control the plane you will be flying on she that nothing happens to you in the air, she restored all of Bucky's memories a couple of weeks ago but he still isn't the same even though he remembers everything but I didn't want to say anything in front of Steve. A private jet is waiting for you at the nearest airport get back here safe. It's time for a reunion. Xx -Clint_

She smirked at the email and looked at her bump.

 _"It's time to meet your uncles."_ She said in her head.

"Steve Bruce says we can go back to the tower its safe!" She shouted from the couch.

"Better start packing then!" he shouted back. Though he was unsure, he knew better than to question Natasha.

The flight went smoothly they left all the furniture at the apartment and only took what was important.

When they arrived in New York many, many, hours later they went straight to the tower expecting Bruce to be there.

However, they were surprised when they saw Fury.

"Agent Romanoff I see you have multiplied." Glancing at her stomach.

"Actually I have tripled Fury, he just couldn't keep his pants on." She smirked glancing at Steve who was now blushing.

She walked into the tower and was greeted by Bruce.

"You look after her." Nick said to Steve.

He looked up from the floor.

"Nick, she is my life now I can't imagine life without her she is like no one I have ever met before." Steve replied staring at Natasha.

"I expected no less of you." Fury said before patting him on the shoulder and walking to his waiting car.

Steve walked over to where Bruce and Natasha were standing.

"Tony and Thor are being interrogated by Maria for tying Fury up and Clint and Wanda are trying to track you know who (Bucky) for more information." Said Bruce before Steve came over.

"Right here is the plan. Natasha you won't leave this tower at all and if you do someone will be with you at all times and your floor is now in the centre of the tower but for now you and the twins are 100% safe." Explained Bruce.

 **3 chapters in 3 days was actually quite hard but worth it your reviews are amazing. Thank you to pinksakura271 in particular for always leaving lovely reviews that always make me smile. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Every one stayed in the tower to the point that it got very boring. And there were only so many times that you could let JARVIS win at all the word games you can think of.

So Tony came up with what he thought was a 'brilliant' idea.

"Avengers we all have a new mission, to go food shopping." He shouted when all the avengers where having breakfast one morning.

They all looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Its fine we will have the shop guarded, all the employees fully interrogated there will be one of us that never leaves Nat's side." Tony continued.

"Yeah Tony with all due respect but it was actually you that said none of us could step a foot out this tower yesterday and I can look after my fucking self." Said Natasha taking a bite of toast.

"Yeah and Tony you do know we can get food delivered." Said Bruce.

"NOPE I WILL NOT LISTEN TO ANY OF YOU WE ARE GOING AND THAT IS THAT GET DRESSED AND BE READY IN ONE HOUR!" Tony screamed.

(1 hour and 15 minutes later in the shop)

"okay so you all have your individual lists and you can get whatever you want just try and stick to the list as much as possible." Said tony.

They all walked off in separate directions.

(Clint)

"okay, get cereal Tony said,

get healthy cereal Steve said,

get pop-tarts Thor said,

fuck it these are the ones Tasha likes." mumbled Clint throwing the cereal into his trolley.

"Next item, juice."

He takes his phone out his pocket.

 _"Yeah hey Tash what juice do you like?" –_

 _"Okay, okay fine apple it is._

(Tony)

"Okay, what did I write on my list?" he asked himself getting the list out his pocket.

He read the list out loud.

 _Wine_

 _Beer_

 _Whisky_

 _Jack Daniels_

 _Lemonade (For Nat)_

 _Coffee_

 _Foot massager_

"Yeah I can do that, ohh gummy bears-" he said walking off towards them.

(Thor)

He walked round the front desk which was currently unattended and grabbed the microphone which was connected to all the speakers in the shop.

"DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND WHAT MY DEAR FRIEND CALLS - TOILET ROLL, TOOTH PASTE, PIZZA AND DOUGNUTS- WAIT, MAN OF IRON THERE ARE NO POP TARTS ON THIS LIST YOU MUST KNOW THEY HAVE GREAT IMPORTANCE TO ME!" Thor bellowed through the speaker.

Tony shouted from the other end of the shop- "FOR FUCKS SAKE THOR YOUR FREAKING POP TARTS HAVE VERY LITTLE IMPORTANCE TO ME! GET THEM YOUR FUCKING SELF!"

(Natasha)

The second she got the list she threw it over her shoulder and started walking to the candy isle where she immediately scooped handfuls of sweets and chocolate into her trolley.

"Никто говорит мне, что порно купить!" she muttered. (No one tells me what to fucking buy – in Russian)

She then gets a call from Clint.

(Steve)

He picked up the list that Natasha threw and collected everything it said on it as well as what his own list said. –

Fruit

Vegetables

Break

Milk

Cleaning supplies

Toiletries

Butter

jam

he also picked up a few maternity tops for Natasha because even his shirts where getting too small for her now.

(Wanda)

Wanda simply brought everything that was on her list to her using her powers making some of the items purposely hit Tony.

She laughed a little when she heard him scream and beg for his life.

(Bruce)

He simply walked around apologising to every employee he saw even though most of them were hidden behind a counter.

He was also the one who tony told of at the end of the day for not getting what was on his list.

Hiya I have always liked the idea of what it would be like when the avengers went food shopping

So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love the reviews! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Natasha's Hormones were going crazy. Everyone knew they had to stay out of her way, well actually not everyone did.

In fact, Tony was going out of his way to piss her off. But he should have known better than to wind up an assassin, shouldn't he?

One lazy Sunday afternoon Natasha was sleeping on the couch on the main floor of the tower where everyone hung out.

"Enjoy sleep now Nat, because when those kids come, you can kiss it goodbye!" Tony casually said walking into the room waking the spy up.

"Fuck off Tony!" She shouted turning onto her side and trying to go back to sleep.

With the kitchen only round the corner, the rest of the avengers came out wondering about what all the fuss was about.

Tony glanced at the plate on the coffee table with a cake wrapper on it.

"you shouldn't be eating stuff like that, you won't lose the baby weight. You'll just be a fat blob on missions we will all out run you." He sniggered.

"Tony!" shouted Steve.

That little remark was just enough to set Natasha over the edge.

She got up quickly and gave him a swift, hard punch to the face.

He fell to the floor with a gasp, shocked at what just happened.

The Avengers stood there not knowing what to do.

Tony slowly got up and looked at her in the eyes.

But Natasha wasn't done with the billionaire yet, she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor effortlessly.

He groaned in pain.

After just a few seconds, Tony got the hand to his iron man suit and punched her back so hard that it could have done serious damage.

She didn't flinch but her lip began to bleed the red room's Super serum made sure there were no major injuries.

She glared at him.

He didn't know what she was going to do next, none of them did but it made Tony's blood run cold.

Suddenly with one swift move she put him in a choke hold.

After seconds she realised what she was doing and released him.

The rest of the team then immediately separated them in fear that she would do it again and not let him go.

Bruce and Thor dragged Tony to the elevator pressing the button to the lab.

Clint and Steve pulled Natasha to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair, Clint got the medical kit to stop her lip from bleeding.

Steve got her a glass of water and slowly put it in front of her while Clint wiped the blood away with a cloth.

The room was deadly silent.

"It's hard to tell if its blood or lipstick Natasha." Clint said to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Barton it'll be your blood next!" she replied moving a strand of hair from her face.

(Meanwhile in the lab)

Bruce gave Tony a check-up luckily there were no major injuries just an odd scratch and bruise.

This room was too, silent.

"She's stronger than me." Tony said after a while.

The two avengers looked at him but didn't say anything.

"She could have killed me easily, but she didn't." He said softly.

"Tony, you know that she is different to us she is more like Steve." Bruce said.

"Exactly. She and Steve have a serum and she's a master assassin that could kill a mad blind folded, you're the hulk, Thor's basically an alien, Wanda has powers, Clint's survived the face of death in nothing but a thin bit of clothing and armed with a bow & arrow. Then there's me, I need armour to protect me and I now know that even that won't protect me against some things, including a pregnant woman that nearly defeated me with her bare hands." Tony sighed.

"Tony you wouldn't be part of the avengers if you didn't mean something. You have come this far, yes she could kill you but as you said she didn't. Now we all know Natasha, she can kill someone without a second glace but she didn't so you must mean more to her than what you think and right now she is carrying two babies and relying on us to protect them so she must trust us quite a bit!" Bruce said before walking out the lab.

"Plus the what you call hormones must be bad for her." Agreed Thor tucking into some pop tarts he found in the cupboard.

For the rest of the afternoon Natasha went to her and Steve's floor to sleep off everything that had happened.

Tony retreated to his floor too and couldn't stop thinking about what Bruce said.

 **Hi peoples hope you like this chapter I did get I bit of inspiration from civil war. Remember the more you review the more I write! :)**

 **What do you think is going to happen?**

 **What do you WANT to happen?**

 **Tell me! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

The Avengers where together again, however neither Tony or Natasha would look each other in the eye and despite the team's best effort they still wouldn't talk to each other.

Because Tony couldn't wind Natasha up in fear of death he found other ways to amuse himself, he made a toaster that untoasted toasted bread, much to the amusement of Clint, and added a slide onto the emergency stairs, again to the amusement of Clint but annoyance of Pepper.

However, Natasha was getting big and she didn't need Tony to tell her that.

It had now come to the point that she stole anyone and everyone's clothes because her own didn't fit her anymore.

Steve's T-shirts and Clint's track suit bottoms seemed to be a favourite of hers.

At one point she was even caught walking around with Fury's black leather jacket on.

Bruce thinks it's to establish dominance.

Steve replies with "She's succeeding!"

Natasha was six months through her pregnancy and was going for anther scan however she made sure that Steve couldn't come with her because the last time he did he embarrassingly cried tears of joy.

So he had an afternoon of watching every interview that Natasha had ever done. He had a favourite.

 _Natasha Romanoff: You're not gonna put me in a prison. You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?_

 _Scudder: Do enlighten us._

 _Natasha Romanoff: Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me._

So she went to the scan alone (if you count alone as 42 guards and shield agents watching her every move).

As the doctor waved the wand over Natasha's growing belly, she saw her two tiny babies on the screen watching them move every so often in the crowded space. She imagined what life would be like with two little avengers running round the tower, she showers of love that they would get from her team mates…

"I can tell the gender of one of the babies as it's in the right position..." The doctor said before she was interrupted by Steve bursting through the door.

"Nat, I'm sorry but I couldn't miss this I promise I won't cry like last time but…. Wait. Is that...?"

"Yes Mr Rogers." The doctor chuckled.

"That's baby two, a little boy."

This time Natasha didn't mind it when he fell to the floor crying tears of joy.

 **Hiya! I know its short but I just wanted to cram this chapter in. the babies' genders have been decided they could be the same or they could be different. I even have a few of your suggested names that I quite like. Remember the more you review the more I write! C:**


	18. Chapter 18

They didn't tell anyone about the gender of one of the twins. So they went around the tower like nothing had happened.

Steve and Natasha snuggled into each other on the sofa because they had nothing else to do. Steve's hand slowly moved over Natasha's belly but she winced in pain.

"What? Nat did I hurt you?!" he asked looking alarmed.

"No Steve you didn't hurt me, but carrying your massive offspring, I'm going to get a few cramps." She replied.

Relived, Steve settled again with a small smirk on his face.

Natasha got his hand and moved it under her top (Steve's top) and placed it on her Tummy.

Steve looked at her with raised eyebrows not knowing why she did that.

She placed her hand over his.

"Give it a second." She commanded.

Steve looked confused.

"Give what…? …WHOA!" He felt one of the Babies kick in the palm of his hand.

"Creepy right? It's almost like a little alien." She smirked.

Just at the moment the other Avengers walked out the elevator.

Natasha sat up to see who it was.

"Let's get ready for a movie NIGHT!" yelled Clint.

"Yeah but guys I think we should let Natasha choose before she kills us all." Tony sending a glare and a smirks to Natasha.

"Ha-ha very funny Stark!" Smirked Nat.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are we witnessing the befriending once again of The Black Widow and Iron man?!" Laughed Clint.

They smirked at each other once again.

"Hey Nat, can we do that thing where you but a flashlight the other side on you belly and see if we can see the babies?!" Asked Tony.

"Tony how long have you been waiting to ask that?!" Natasha asked with a devilish grin.

"Umm, about 4 days but I didn't in fear off death." He said.

"Yeah good choice." She replied.

The other avengers looked at her expectantly.

She paused.

"Okay fine." She said at last.

Clint tossed her his phone with a flashlight with she caught with ease.

Tony commanded for JARVIS to put the lights out.

Wanda gave Nat a cushion to put under her as Steve put an arm round Natasha's head as she laid back down.

She pulled her top up over her stomach and put the flashlight on the side of her belly where the sofa was, before turning it on.

All the Avengers gasped as they saw a faint full outline of one of the babies, and a tiny hand and foot of the other.

The avengers stared in awe for a few moments before the lights came back on.

Natasha turned the flashlight off and threw the phone back to Clint before pulling her top back down.

"Oh yeah heard you went for a scan yesterday, how'd it go?!" Tony asked.

Steve and Nat looked at each other.

"Did something happen Lady Natasha and Lord Steven?!" Asked Thor.

"No, nothing happened we just…" Steve was interrupted.

"One of the babies is a boy!" Said Natasha.

There were cheers from around the room.

"Tash, I thought we were going to keep this a secret." Steve said while the cheers were still going on.

"Yeah from the world, I'm pretty sure their uncles and aunt deserve to know." She smirked as He kissed her forehead.

After the celebrations had finished and Steve managed to lure Tony down from on top of the cabinets They settled down to watch the Jungle Book. (Natasha's Choice)

 **Hiya just thought I would give you a chapter to celebrate X-Men apocalypse in cinemas tomorrow. Enjoy! xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ready for a long chapter? (WARNING: THIS DOES CONTAIN VIOLENCE AND BAD LANGUAGE)**

The tower was getting boring. Tony and Bruce had science to keep them occupied, Steve had 70 years to catch up on, Thor returned to Asgard but came back every now and again, Wanda was learning to control her powers along with vision and Clint was regularly on overseas missions.

Natasha couldn't even step foot out the tower without at least 50 guards or shield agents watching her every breathing move.

So, she took upon herself to get outside without everyone surrounding her.

She told Jarvis to lock down the security cameras that spotted her and she told the Avengers that she was going to get some sleep in her room and she didn't want to be disturbed.

Getting out was easy she wore a hoddie that when the hood was up, she wasn't recognisable and she loaded herself with weapons before getting into her car.

Only, this was the day that Zemo had been waiting for, she was alone, pregnant and surely couldn't defend herself from his hundreds of guards and agents.

Natasha turned the engine on and starts to drive down the street. She doesn't exactly know where she's going but at this point she doesn't particularly care, it's just good to be out the tower.

Or at least that's until after a few minutes she notices a car following her from two cars behind.

"Hydra!" she says to herself.

The car carry's on following her even after a few turns and cut through's.

She looks into the rear-view mirror.

"Fine, you want a car chase? I'll give you a fucking car chase." She said.

And zoomed off down the street dodging other cars and lorry's as she went.

Back at the Avengers tower, Steve switches on the TV to watch the news when he sees the car chase he drops his mug and it smashes to the ground making everyone else in the room jump and stare as well.

"TONY!" Steve screams as its revealed who the driver it.

"Yeah okay I'm working on the tracker." He shouts back from the table with a tablet in his hands.

"Shit! She's cleaver she turned to location settings off so we can't get to her." Tony said.

"Then over ride it!" Steve Shouts back.

"I will try when you tell me how the fuck she knows Fury's password!" The billionaire bellows.

"She's a spy she knows more about us than we know about ourselves Tony." He says.

"Yeah well I can't Track her until I get Fury's password so unless your teacher's pet, we're going to have to let this play out besides she can look after herself, if anything goes seriously wrong ill personally fly out and get her myself." Tony says taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve looks at the screen worriedly.

Back with Natasha…

Her phone starts to ring.

"Clint can't really talk right now." She says into the speaker.

"Yeah Nat, I've just finished a mission and I'm at the airport can you give me a lift." He says.

Natasha looks into her mirror again.

"You know what yeah, I can make this work." She says into the phone before taking a hard left.

"Nat? what do you mean?" her best friend asked.

"You'll find out soon just be ready because when I pull up you have exactly 3 seconds to get your ass in the car before I drive off." Natasha shouts before hanging up.

When she pulls up Clint leaps into the other front seat, flinging his luggage in the back.

Natasha speeds off again trying to lose the now two cars.

"You're in a fucking car chase?" Clint asked turning to look out the rear window.

"Nah, Clint just trying to get a fucking speeding ticket!" Natasha replied sarcastically.

"What are you even doing out the tower unattended?" he asked.

"I'm sick of everyone thinking that I can't look after myself. So I seeked out an adventure." She said.

He smirked.

" Теперь запомните, что если мы поймали полицейские ваш глухих и я не говорить по-английски." She says with a smirk. (Now remember, if we get caught by the cops your deaf and I don't speak English. -In Russian)

Clint took out his Hearing aids.

"Not yet you Idiot!" she said starting to drive faster as the now 3 cars were catching up to them.

He put them back in with a smile while she smirked at her brothers' stupidity.

One of the cars was now next to her and the passenger took out a gun and started to shoot.

"PISS OFF!" she shouted ramming into the car.

She took a folded up gun out of her bra and threw it to Clint.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows before shooting a passenger in the head with one shot.

Back at the tower…

"THE HAWK WITH EYES IS WITH HER!" Thor boomed pointing at the screen.

"He's helping her those two have a weird bond and will help each other out Steve don't panic!" Tony said to Steve who currently was sprawled out on the floor with his face buried in a pillow.

"I just don't wanna see her get killed." He whimpered.

"And you won't, if there's one thing I know about Natasha, is that she will not let anything happen to herself or those babies and I know for sure that, you _won't let her go without a fight_!" Pepper soothed rubbing a hand on his back.

Steve looked at her before sitting up onto the sofa and looking at the TV screen.

Back in the car….

"Nat we need to lose them if Zemo wants something he won't give up!" Clint shouted leaning out the window to shoot at the car behind and the one next to them.

"YOU DON'T THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?!" she shouted back.

Slamming into the car once again, Clint ducked just in time.

"Give me a fucking warning!" He said climbing out the window again.

She rolled her eyes.

She suddenly saw something in the rear view mirror.

"METAL - ARMED JESUS TAKE THE FUCKING WHEEL!" She shouted Shooting out her window.

Then all of a sudden Bucky appears out of fucking nowhere and rips the steering wheel out of one of the rival cars behind her making it tumble over the road.

He then climbs through the open window in the back seat.

"Well about damn time." She says shooting the driver in the chest in the car next to her.

"Well you obviously don't know how hard it is being a sexy 95-year-old super soldier." He smirked before jumping back out the window.

"You wish." She smiled.

Back at the tower…

The room fell silent as soon as they saw Bucky appear on the screen.

"He's helping them…" Steve said softly.

He watched him leap out the car before it happened.

The thing that brought Steve to his knees…

They watched in horror as the Car that had Natasha in tumbled over and over and over down the road.

Clint Had managed to jump out before the grenade hit; Steve tried to turn his face away from the screen, but his eyes were stuck like glue.

As soon as the car came to a halt, Clint and Bucky ran as fast as they could towards it as it lay on its side.

But when they got there it was empty…

The questions on everybody's lips were, had she got out just in time? Was she dead? Or Had Zemo snatched her into his waiting arms?

 **Hiya I have left you on a cliff hanger here. What do you think will happen? On a different note I have just released a one shot about Steve and Natasha and I'm now taking requests but I'll explain more on the one shot. Enjoy C:**


	20. Chapter 20

They searched the car for ten minutes trying to find any clues that could lead to her location.

"Looking for someone?"

Bucky and Clint froze as they turned to see who had spoken.

20 yards away they saw Zemo stood on top of a black land rover with Natasha in a choke hold, surrounded by over 40 agents.

Bucky looked at Zemo and wondered how Natasha was going to get out of this while Clint just winked at her.

"As soon as Nat pulls something out her pocket run." Clint whispered quiet enough for Zemo not to hear.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"You don't think Nat and I have a plan for situations like this?" He whispered again with a smirk.

Clint got down and tied his laces up giving the signal to Natasha.

With her one free hand, Natasha slowly put her hand in her back pocket pulling out her lipstick.

Without warning she took the lid off and threw it behind her before Swiftly twisting out of Zemo's grip.

Just as she leaped of the car an explosion went off behind her making the agents including zemo duck for safety.

She started running towards Bucky and Clint before a hand grabbed the back of her coat and yanked her back.

The agents held her still while Zemo moved towards the pair.

"Soldier where do you think you're going?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Clint I know where this is going, you need to get Nat out of here." Bucky whispered to Clint.

"Yeah I'm thinking the same thing." He whispered back as Zemo pulled a red book out.

"Tell Steve I'm sorry." He said looking at the news helicopter above them.

"You can tell him yourself." He said with a smirk.

Bucky looked around to see all the avengers around them.

He smiled.

"Soldier I do not ask twice." Zemo shouted with a gun pointed directly at Natasha's head.

Bucky looked around him once more before walking towards Zemo.

"Good choice Soldier." He said patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes it was." Bucky pulling out a gun and aiming it for Zemo's head.

Natasha kicked the gun out of Zemo's hand and flipped out of the agents' grasp before catching the gun aimed at her turning it towards Zemo.

"Yeah for the record Bucky the whole sexy super soldier thing I still don't agree with." She said with a smirk while waving to the other avengers letting them know that she was okay and had it from here.

He chuckled lightly.

"Zemo you're out of time." Bucky said getting some handcuffs out his jacket.

He laughed.

"Unfortunately, so are you." He said.

Three guns were fired. One hitting Zemo in the head, a second hitting Bucky in his arm and the third hitting Natasha in her middle thigh; all three fell to the ground.

The bullets were poisonous even more so than last time.

The avengers rushed over as the rest of the agents took the car and drove off.

Steve ran and picked up Natasha in his arms and sprinted to the Jet where Bruce was while Tony helped Bucky walk.

The serum they gave Bucky was already fighting the poison but the same couldn't be said for Natasha.

The knowledge and supplies Bruce had at the tower would decide her and the babies fate.

 **Hiya I know this chapter was a bit short but I don't have much time on my hands so I will post when I can, just thought you all needed an update.**


	21. Chapter 21

Natasha (who was currently unconscious) was rushed to the Avengers tower where Bruce started to examine her on the now familiar private examination room.

Natasha was struggling to breath so the doctor had no choice but to but her on a ventilator.

Bucky's body was already fighting the poison as his serum was designed to fight things like this.

Tony was removing the bullet from his wound before his body patched itself up.

"I don't know if I have the antidote for her, last time I only just found it but it's not strong enough for the poison I can only treat the symptoms." Bruce said pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Please Bruce there has to be something you can do!" Steve pleaded.

"Steve trust me I will do everything I can for her but until I find the antidote my options are limited." The doctor explained.

"Maybe I can help." Bucky butted in making everyone in the room stare at him.

"Go on…" Bruce urged placing his hand on his chin.

"Well, if my body is curing it with the Serum, why don't you just take a blood sample from me to see what the red room put in the serum." Bucky continued.

Bruce thought for a second.

"yes, actually that could work." Dr. Banner said and went to get a blood taking kit.

"Buck, are you sure? You hate needles." Steve said, remembering life before the ice.

It was the first time the pair had talked since the hydra takeover.

"Yes I'm sure Steve" Bucky said glancing at Natasha. "I would do it for her." He continued.

Steve nodded and patted his shoulder.

Bruce came over with the injection.

Bucky took a deep breath in and looked at Natasha again before he nodded at Bruce and closed his eyes.

The needle was out seconds after it went in.

Steve patted him on the shoulder again to tell him it was over so Bucky opened his eyes to see Bruce placing a small circle plaster on spot that he had his blood taken from.

Now it was just a waiting game as Bruce analysed the blood to find a cure.

A good four hours went by before he came back into the room that Bucky, Clint and Steve had refused to leave.

The three men looked up as the doctor walked back in.

"I think I have it," Bruce said and he waked to Natasha's bedside.

Bruce quickly took her off the ventilator.

He slowly pushed the needle into her pale skin and watched as the blue liquid ran into her veins.

Seconds later, Natasha gasped for air as she started breathing on her own steadily.

"Okay it may take a few hours to regain consciousness but she should be up to a clean bill of health. However, she needs to stay on bed rest until the twins are born. But the liquid I just gave her is a type of serum like Bucky's in fact she has a more updated version now so I'd watch your title of Captain America Steve as she could be stronger than you and Bucky." The doctor informed them.

The three of them thanked him before he left the room.

Steve knew it wasn't going to be an easy pregnancy from the start but he knew that Natasha was best qualified to do it.

He kissed her forehead and sat in the armchair in attempt to get some sleep, the other two men did the same.

Little did he know the worst was soon to come…

 **Hiya! Sorry for the lack of updates but I have a lot of exams on at the moment and I unfortunately have to put them first but I will update soon. On a better note the twin's names have been decided so thank you for all your suggestions as I have picked a few of them, the names will be kept a surprise till later when the babies are born so I will give shout outs then. Keep leaving reviews (it lights up my incredible dull days) thanks for reading! C:**


	22. Chapter 22

She only had 2 weeks to go until the world's first mini Avengers were born but Natasha and bedrest? Not a good combination, she could only stand for up to 30 minutes a day though she couldn't complain too much as Steve carried her everywhere she wanted to go (within reason) apparently Disney land was not on the list.

So Natasha spent most her time on the couch and that turned movie nights into movie days. In fact, it was now all the Avengers daily lifestyle.

"So Clint I have wanted to ask you a question ever since the whole Ultron incident." Tony asked in the middle of finding Nemo one night.

"That doesn't sound good." Steve remarked.

"What is it Tony?" Clint replied.

"Okay so, why did you name your child after little red over there?" The billionaire asked.

"This should be good." Natasha laughed

"я проиграл пари..." Clint mumbled which made Natasha Smirk.

"Legolas for the last time I don't understand you when you speak fucking Russian!" Stated Tony

Clint sighed heavily.

"I lost a bet…" he whispered

"Sorry Clint what was that?" Tony asked obviously amused.

"I lost a bet okay!" he shouted.

The whole room erupted with laughter.

"How?" Thor asked once he stopped laughing.

"It was on a really dangerous mission, and we had both been captured by Hydra. They were torturing Natasha right there in front of me… so to take her mind of the pain I said to her: 'you will survive this, and you can keep your heart beating until all this is over, I bet we will make it out of here alive' and she said 'no we some missions are just too hard.' So then I told her that 'if we make it out of this alive, I will name my next child after you.' And see replied 'deal' I begged them to torture me instead but they wouldn't, but a few hours later we kicked and punched out way out of it and Natasha never let me live it down and Laura was okay with it so, Nathaniel is named after her."

"And I have all the torture marks to prove it." Natasha said lifting up her shirt a little to reveal her back which was covered in faint burn, scratch and whip marks.

The whole room fell silent.

"Its fine guys it was quite a while ago..." Natasha said.

"But it was how we realized that we treated each other like siblings."

The room stayed silent for a minute more.

"well I think that's enough story telling for one night so let's hit the hay." Tony said as he stood up.

So all the Avengers headed to their floors.

In Steve and Nat's room.

Steve was lying in bed in his boxers while waiting for Natasha.

"I can't believe you went through all that." Steve said.

Natasha appeared from out the closet in one of Steve's tops.

"it's okay I'm still here now aren't I?" she replied climbing into bed with him.

"Are you okay Nat, I mean like, really okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes I'm fine. What about you?" she replied.

"I'm just excited, worried and a little bit horny." Steve replied grinning.

"There is one of those things I can fix" Natasha said with a smirk and sat on his lap, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Steve kissed back eagerly.

"BED REST MEANS NO FUCKING SEX!" Screamed tony through there speakers.

Natasha threw the alarm clock at one of the speakers without looking.

"Yeah maybe pumpkin and munchkin are too alert to do this now." Natasha said smirking. Earning a kick from one of the twins which Steve felt.

"yep I think they agree."

They spent the rest of the night cuddled up to each other without a single nightmare.

 **Hi all. Exams are over so I will be posting a bit more and in there next few chapters there will be a baby or two so get ready. I have 100% made my decisions on genders and Names so it's all official you'll just have to wait and see what happens next. Love the reviews thanks for being so supportive.**


	23. Chapter 23

"A what?!" Steve asked Fury in a demanding tone.

"Tell me Captain Rogers when is Natasha due?" Nick asked.

"Two weeks' yesterday." The soldier replied

"Then you have enough time to go on a 1-week mission." Said Fury who was starting to raise his voice.

Steve sighed.

"Fury you know that I would do anything for you or S.H.I.E.L.D but please don't make me go on a week mission when Nat is heavily pregnant and needs me."

Fury sighed and thought for a moment.

"I'm sorry captain but this is extremely important if anything happened to Ms Romanoff I will personally come out and get you myself. The mission details will be delivered to your floor at the tower as soon as possible, you leave this afternoon." Nick said.

Steve shot out of his office in rage.

 **5 Days later.**

Clint had gotten back from a mission and was now sat on the couch watching movies with Natasha resting against his chest.

"Thank you Clint." Natasha said to Clint.

"What for Tash?"

"Everything you do for me, for being like the brother I never had." She replied.

"its fine Nat honestly, I want to do it for you because I know you would do it for me." Clint said.

"well to show mine and Steve's appreciation, one of the twin's middle names will be 'Clinton'." Natasha said looking up to see the expression on Clint's face.

"Really? You better not be shitting me!" He replied with a huge grin.

"I'm not, Steve and I discussed it and we thought it was a good idea." Smirked Natasha.

"Thank you." Clint cheered kissing her forehead.

Natasha started to get up.

"you wanna coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." He replied.

Natasha slowly started walking over to the kitchen.

"SHIT!" she cried out.

"What? Nat are you okay?" Clint asked rushing over to Natasha's side.

"looks like you'll be meeting the baby that's named after you sooner than you thought because my waters just broke…" Natasha gasped out clutching the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Hiya I know it's very short but it's just the beginning so there will be more chapters on the way. To those of you I don't know I have an Avengers based Instagram which is Avengers_no.1_fan so if you wanted to follow me that would be awesome, and remember to show your excitement in the reviews below. :D


	24. Chapter 24

"Ooh shit, ohh shit, ooh shit"

"Clint for fucks sake I'm the one giving birth not you so quit your moaning!" Natasha said pulling herself up onto the island waiting for her next contraction.

"Jarvis, shit is happening just get Tony!" Clint yelled in return to his sister's witty remark.

"I'm already on it sir!" The software replied.

"Shit here comes another one." Natasha groaned, squinting her eyes shut.

Clint began panicking again.

"I advise you to just breath." Jarvis said through the speakers.

"Oh yeah, thanks Jarvis!" Clint replied slowing his breathing.

"I was talking to Ms Romanoff, Sir." The software commented.

Clint frowned.

Natasha got herself through the contraction just as Tony entered the room.

"Will someone tell me why I just heard Jarvis swear for the- WOAH HE WAS RIGHT SHIT REALLY IS HAPPENING!" said the billionaire dropping his coffee.

The pair in the kitchen gave him a sarcastic look before Tony and Clint helped Natasha upstairs into the now familiar main hospital room.

Bruce then came running in rubbing his eyes- he had obviously just gotten out of bed.

He slipped on a lab coat before running over to Natasha who was sat on the bed with tiredness already appearing under her eyes.

"Okay I'm going to get Steve!" Clint said running out the room and grabbing the Heli carrier keys on the way after giving his sister a kiss on the forehead for good luck.

"Okay Nat, how far apart are your contractions?" the doctor asked.

Natasha thought for a second before another ripple of pain shot through her body making her jolt, gasp and squeeze her eyes shut.

Once the pain had stopped she looked at Tony who was stood uncomfortably next to her.

"Yeah about every 5 minutes." Tony sighed.

"Bruce you have to do something! Steve isn't here and it's too early." Natasha gasped.

"Natasha I wish I could but these twins are coming now!" the doctor replied.

Natasha sighed.

Helen chow suddenly barged into the room.

"Okay Ms Romanoff is it okay if I examine you?" she asked.

Nat nodded.

"Okay I'm out." Tony said putting his hands in the air in surrender.

"Tony don't, I need you without Clint or Steve here" Natasha sighed as she held his hand.

Tony nodded and Helen put a blanket over the spy's bottom half before putting some gloves on.

Natasha winced as soon as her hand disappeared under the blanket.

She gripped Tony's hand more sternly which made him yelp.

"Wow, you're already 7cm dilated I'd say there will be two new additions within an hour." Helen explained pulling her hand out and taking the glove off.

Natasha didn't even have time to process what the doctor had just said before another strong contraction ripped through her body making her grip tightly on Tony's hand a second time which again made him yelp.

All they could do now was wait.

45 minutes later…

Natasha's contractions were now extremely strong and came around every 20-30 seconds and there was still no sign of Steve.

"Where the fuck is he?!" Natasha groaned.

Tony had disappeared around 10 minutes ago to try and track the Heli carrier.

"Natasha it's time to push these babies won't wait for Steve." Bruce explained.

"Speak of the devil…" Clint ran into the room closely followed by Steve.

He ran over to her bedside and planted a kiss on here sweat-stained face.

Bruce, Clint, Thor, Tony, Maria, Pepper, Wanda, Bucky and Fury waited on the upper level for any news while the battle was yet to come with Natasha.

Steve held her hand tightly as Natasha gave piercing cries of pain as she pushed her first baby into the world.

 _A boy with little puffs of red hair._

The tiny baby made his presence known by screaming at the nurses around him who started to clean him up.

"Does dad want to cut the cord?" one of them asked.

Steve was in a state of shock but nodded slowly.

He took the pair of scissors that the nurse was holding and cut the umbilical cord which only made the baby cry harder before the wrapped up little boy was put on top of Natasha's Stomach.

The baby immediately stopped crying once his opened his emerald green eyes and stared at his parents.

Upstairs, Pepper shushed everyone as faint baby cries could be heard. The cries got louder and Steve and a nurse walked in with a little baby in a blue blanket.

"Meet baby number one everyone! A little boy." Steve announced.

Everyone crowded around to awe at the new little avenger.

They all offered their congratulations and Bucky patted is best friend on the shoulder and grinned at him.

"Sir I must announce to you that Natasha has gone into labour again and the male child needs a health check." Jarvis called out.

Steve gave the sleeping baby to the nurse, and then ran back downstairs with the nurse close behind him.

Natasha was already starting to push the second twin out when he ran into the room.

Steve grabbed her hand and comforted her through the contractions once again.

"The baby's heart rate is slowing which means you're going to have to get it out in just one push." Helen explained.

Natasha nodded.

The next contraction came without warning and Natasha pushed as hard as she could and cried out at the pain before it all stopped.

She looked down between her legs to see a beautiful little baby girl with gorgeous blue eyes and little wisps of curly blond hair staring back at her. But she wasn't crying.

Helen took the tiny baby over to the side where her brother is and cheeked her airways.

The longest thirty seconds of Steve and Natasha's life had passed before they heard the most amazing should in the world.

Both their babies crying next to each other.

Both were given a clean bill of health and passed to the new parents who both had tears of joy streaming down their cheeks.

Steve gave Natasha a long kiss while they stared in amazement at the two new-born sleeping babies.

The pair decided to show the twins to the rest of the avengers the following day when they were all well rested.

1 hour later the nurse came in for the birth certificates to sign.

 _Full name: James Clinton Rogers_

 _Date of birth: Wednesday 20_ _th_ _July 2016_

 _Time of birth: 16:20_

 _Weight: 7 pounds 5 ounces_

 _Length: 51cm_

 _Place of birth: Avengers tower, New York, America_

 _Signed Signed_

 _(Father) (mother)_

S. Rogers

 _Full name: Sydney Peggy Rogers_

 _Date of birth: Wednesday 20_ _th_ _July 2016_

 _Time of birth: 16:32_

 _Weight: 7 pounds 3 ounces_

 _Length: 49cm_

 _Place of birth: Avengers tower, New York, America_

 _Signed Signed_

 _(Father) (mother)_

S. Rogers

 **So this happened, tell me what you think I love hearing your reviews. xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been active. I was on holiday with no Wi-Fi. This story is sadly nearly complete but I have already decided to make a sequel but I am going to do some one-shots first so I'll start that in November or December time maybe. I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone that reviewed, favourite and followed you all know who you are and it means a lot to me! Okay so without further a due, here is the last chapter – and be ready for a cliff hanger!**

"come to aunty Wanda!" the Maximoff squealed as she reached over to take baby Sydney out of her car seat.

"yep, so she said the babies are 100% healthy despite being 2 weeks premature; must have a lot of Steve's serum in them." Natasha beamed proudly.

The pair had just taken their new 1 week old twins for a check-up at the local hospital.

Wanda loved the babies and if Steve or Natasha wasn't holding one of them, Wanda definitely was.

Since the death of Pietro, Clint and Natasha had taken his sister under their wing in fact they had bonded so well, that they now counted her as their younger sister in their family of misfits.

But as always, Clint and Natasha knew something, no one else did.

"you have to tell her Tash!" Clint said calmly after sparing with her.

"I'm waiting till I get the call Clint, because what if I tell her now and then something goes wrong?" the spy quizzed.

As much as he hated to admit it, she did have a point.

Two weeks later Tony was sat in the common room alone.

The balcony window suddenly shattered into a million pieces as a Beautiful golden haired girl walked in black and blue clothes, the young girl looked around 14 or 15 but it was hard to tell her exact age.

"How the heck did you breech my security? I thought only Assassin 1 and 2 knew how to do that!" Tony screamed.

"they're not only the assassins who do though." She replied putting her guns back in her thigh holsters.

"What's your name kid?"

"Neveah. But most people call me Nia as they don't think 'Heaven' backwards suits me, probably because I kill people." She said softly.

Before tony could say anything else two security guards ran in.

Without a second glance the girl shot blue magic from her hands wiping them out.

"Are you like, related to Wanda? Or the twins?" Tony asked shocked, as Clint walked in.

She shook her head in reply as Tony walked onto the balcony for some air.

"Long time no see Clinton." She said, finally noticing the archer.

"It's good to see you too Nia, but I kind of hoped that id have a little more warning before you give Stark a heart attack." He replied.

"oh Barton it's those sassy remarks that I will never miss." She said as he walked over to the speaker.

"Natasha get your ass down here this second!" he shouted through it.

Steve came in and looked at the girl.

"Ah Captain Rogers, I believe congratulations are in order for the birth of your twins, correct me if I'm wrong but a boy and a girl I believe." She smirked.

"Yeah, one of each. Thanks but who are you?" he asked.

"Wow, I thought there was meant to be no secrecy in a marriage, well I guess you're not really married yet." She laughed turning her attention back to Tony who had just walked into the room.

"okay so you're not related to Wanda and Pietro's dead so…" Tony said after gathering his thoughts.

"Sorry just, say that last part again." Nia said clearly amused.

"Pietro's dead?" he asked confused.

With that the maximoff ran in past Tony and over to Clint.

"You didn't see that coming." He remarked in his sokovian accent.

"Actually I knew you were alive for the past 3 months' hot shot." The archer answered.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Tony screamed.

Wanda out of the elevator and into her brothers' arms, sobbing wildly.

"Oh shit." Natasha said softly as she walked into the room behind her.

The room fell silent as she walked in.

"Why don't you tell them what's going on, Mother dearest?" Nia smirked.

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room shouted.

"Nia you're not supposed to be here for at least another week." Natasha said ignoring the others question.

"I know but sonic the hedgehog over there couldn't wait just six more little days to see his sister, and I honestly can't say she's all that." Nia grinned looking at Wanda whose jaw dropped.

"Wait Nat why did she say Mother?" Steve asked with a worried look.

This time she knew, there was no escaping the question.

 **Top of chapter explains what happens next. Thank you all for reading and I'll be back soon with some one-shots and a sequel! Don't forget to follow my Instagram Avengers_no.1_fan as I have a fanfic on there as well. Xx**


End file.
